


Killer

by Altavista



Category: Eminem (Musician), Real Person Fiction, The Real Slim Shady - Eminem (Song), marshall mathers - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hip Hop, Inspired by Music, Killer song, Original Character(s), Songfic, club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altavista/pseuds/Altavista
Summary: Marshall Mathers is the one who everybody wants in that club. And Sierra, despite her distant behavior, wants him just like others. The problem is that Marshall gets a little too busy with her friend to pay attention.A midi-size story inspired by Eminem's song "Killer". Action is based in whatever year Marshall has the beard, pick your favorite one
Relationships: Eminem/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Something to remember

Purple dimmed neon lights were grazing the smooth skin of the long slender legs and perfectly toned body of the stripper as she was sliding down the pol in a slow, movie-like kind of motion. The sparkles of her bodysuit were reflecting the lights of the moving projectors, sending hundreds of light expressions on the walls of the club. The music was blasting loudly, forcing her to move her body to the tune, imitating the rhythm, and raising the pace with every little movement. But it wasn't like anyone paid too much attention.

In the club, it was just one of the attributes of the party night, and I watched the stripper on the pol getting down right in the reflection of my martini glass, the untouched liquid blurring her perfect shape and defined lines in front of my sight. There wasn't much to do, except watching that picture, and I was getting bored of waiting. So bored that I wasn't even impressed with those skillful seducing movements no more.

Tasha was supposed to be free about forty minutes ago. Well, maybe, even more than that. Her shift as a waitress in the club was only until midnight that day and despite being her loyal and patient friend, I wasn't sure I could've handled another drunk guy asking for my number and telling me how cute I was without any actual meaning to it. We were planning to party and relax that night just like she wanted. But I couldn't party alone. Unless I was looking for a hookup, of course.

Some part of me was glad for everything to be postponed, though. I was already getting tired of Tasha's non-stop party mood and her stories about one night stands were starting to become not as exciting as they used to be. Watching some people on the dance floor moving to the beat as dark silhouettes in a pink and purple foggish light, I was repeating an annoying formula Tasha forced me to learn by heart: a drink, a dance, a drink, a man, a drink, his place, the morning and the escape. For me, it never felt the way it should have been and I wasn't in a rush to use it either.

Sighing irritatingly, I sent my glance around the club once more. This time more attentively, and I could see some drunk faces watching me with a lazy contempt. There was a huge difference between me and them: we were existing in separate worlds at that moment. Mine was clear and somehow lacked my interest while their was blurred by the smoke from weed and alcohol in their veins. But maybe, it was really more fun to hide from reality. Too bad I didn't feel like it.

Regardless, I managed to catch my luck, and in a minute, I spotted Tasha's blond hair in the ponytail not far away from the club entrance. She was still standing in her black tight waitress uniform that was hugging her body in all the right places, leaving just enough space for the bright imagination. Or any imagination, to tell the truth.

Tasha had a nice body with a slim waist and quite appealing curves so no wonder the manager of the club, Seth, was so suave with her. For that elite Detroit club and especially, the VIP section, she was a precious diamond that not only looked fine but did her job just right to leave Seth and all the clients pleased with her. I never quite liked what she was doing in the club but she was my friend and who was I to teach her lessons?

So, I saw her standing in the same outfit she'd come to reassure me she'd been finishing the shift in.

And what was more interesting, she wasn't alone.

Through the mist of dancing bodies, I saw a man next to Tasha saying some things in her ear rather clear with his intentions to flirt or at least, have some promising kind of conversation. In that club, a lot of men were trying to get closer to Tasha but she never really let that happen when everyone was watching. Something was different this time, and even though she was standing with her back to me, I had a chance to see the face of the man almost perfectly when one of the moving projectors lightened it for a moment.

The moment was long enough for me to catch the glimpse of his blue eyes under a little furrowed eyebrows that were calm and focused on the things he was saying. From the distance, I couldn't tell if the man was only playful or serious but I could watch the movement of his lips and admire the neat beard and sculptured neck as his magnetizing features. The sight of his Adam's apple moving while he was talking and the thin gold chain resting on his chest mixed my thoughts. He was dressed in some hoodie and a leather bomber over it along with some dark jeans and white sneakers. Something careless was in his posture as if the conversation wasn't a big deal, and the whole party thing around couldn't capture his attention. The man was looking good, unusually attractive, and I caught myself way too interested in the image of him.

I watched Tasha giggling from the things he said to her ear and instantly wondered what it could be. They were surely sharing an intimate conversation, and I wasn't that keen on the sight but for some reason, couldn't get my eyes off them. Perhaps, something was in the man's manner to bite his cheek to suppress the smugness on his expression, engaging me in watching him.

But soon he let his lips form a light knowing smirk, and they parted as if never talking to each other. Tasha turned around to reveal a satisfied grin on her face and made her way right to the bar, where I was waiting. Unwittingly, I followed the man sitting in one of the booths and talking to who seemed like his good pals. An intriguing feeling rose in my chest and I tried to brush it off unsuccessfully.

'Sierra, you will never believe who I was talking to right fucking now!'

Tasha started the conversation with what only could be identified as a squeal as she reached the barstool I was sitting on, and I had to turn my expression into a confused and even skeptical scowl to pretend I wasn't interested. But the unfamiliar feeling inside me refused to leave, and having the image of the man in my mind, naturally, I wanted to know more.

'Oh, finally. I was starting to think you left without me' I scoffed sarcastically in response, observing her cunning grin and lit up eyes. I had to give myself a few points for that acting because somehow I was feeling nervous all of a sudden. 'And who? Impress me'.

'Oh, girl, you will be impressed for sure, if I tell you' she licked her raspberry bubblegum lips smugly, sitting on the stool next to me. Taking a brief glance at the man she was talking about, she moved closer to me to whisper as if for conspiring:

'I was talking to Marshall Mathers'.

I saw her sparkling eyes looking at me enigmatically after she finished the sentence, and the name, popping up in my mind matched the picture perfectly. I didn't even have to turn my head to recall the image of his handsome profile as he was telling something to his peers. Of course, damn. Not only Detroit, the whole civilized world knew him, and now I recognized his features too. How couldn't I?

'Quite impressive' I pronounced slowly, my whole concentration getting lost somewhere in my martini glass as I had to look surprised at Tasha not to raise any suspicion. I didn't really like the fact that I had to pretend but I couldn't have shared my thoughts with her either. Too bad, oh too bad.

'He's so hot, damn!' she exclaimed in a halftone, ignoring my reaction as her mind was probably somewhere in the dreamy clouds. The one thing I had to mention about Tasha was that she was quite easy to get carried away by some spontaneous idea, and watching her excited glance going way too far from reality, I knew it wasn't for good.

'What did he want from you, though?' I asked carefully, pretending to finally take a sip of my martini mindlessly. I couldn't show her any kind of concern for him but I was concerned and I couldn't fight it for some reason.

'We were flirting' she batted her eyelashes dramatically with a huge grin on her glossy lips. 'He said he likes my body' a silver-tone of hers laced the air as she sent her hand from her hip down her toned thigh arrogantly, enjoying how her words sounded. Of course.

'You are way too hyped about it, though' I commented, raising my eyebrow astonished. 'I thought you had a boyfriend' I added in a somehow parental tone. I would've said I did it because I didn't want her to ruin her relationship. But it wasn't the only reason. I don't know, I just didn't like that she was so drawn to that man.

'Don't be so moralistic' she instantly snorted, rolling her eyes at me annoyed with the truth. 'You know I love my relationship with Tom but come on, it's Eminem we are talking about here. One of a lifetime opportunity' Tasha couldn't hold back a smirk again, giving me a wink that I didn't approve of. She was so careless when it came to things like these that sometimes I couldn't believe it. I knew she was dreaming about someone richer and more attractive than Tom but something about it wasn't right. She was way too eager for any kind of distraction.

'So what, you had a talk with him, and?' I continued with a slight harshness to my tone that was supposed to hide my disbelief. Overall, I promised myself not to judge.

'He said he's gonna be here next week and we could've hung out to meet each other a little closer' Tasha stole my martini glass playfully, serving me her signature vixen-like look. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. And from the things she was saying, it looked like there was a perfect opportunity for it.

'Sounds promising' I commented without too much enthusiasm, holding myself back from stealing a glance at the one we were talking about. It was a strange feeling but it was like the first time in that club that I suddenly had a desire to watch someone. As if something was telling me to do it.

'Damn, he's like in his late forties but you wouldn't believe. The man has looks and money to him' she kept talking, completely dismissing my tone and putting her head on her palm, resting her elbow on the bar. 'A lot of money...' she giggled at some thought or image in her mind I wasn't allowed to know about and looked into my eyes with her sparkly ones, the lines of her face drowning in the purple light of the club softly.

'I bet...' I answered thoughtfully, furrowing my brows. It seemed like Tasha was concentrating on the wrong things if she wanted to get closer to that man, and I wondered if she knew about it.

'You know, when he bent his head to my ear, I shivered for real. It was so thrilling' Tasha told me mysteriously with raised eyebrows. To tell the truth, she didn't even need my comments, and I tapped my martini glass nervously at the things she was saying.

'Just imagine how his touch would feel like' she licked her lips deliciously as if tasting the possibility of it on her tongue.

'I swear, the night with him would be _something to remember_ '.

Tasha's seducing sweet tone rang out in my ears as I couldn't help but turned my head in his direction. Marshall was talking to his peers actively and one of his hands in inky tattoos was calmly resting on his lap. The other one was laying on the headboard unthoughtfully, letting me take a glimpse of his handsome features. His pose was relaxed and confident, legs widespread, and I didn't know if I could've imagined what Tasha was saying.

But then I saw his lips forming a small, mocking grin in the conversation, and his glance turned away briefly only to catch me staring through the moving crowd.

The purple projectors in the club were barely able to bring to the sight the blue color of his eyes looking straight into mine. It wasn't like I was struck by lightning. But for some reason, the bodies on the dance floor that were moving to the fast, pacing rhythm changed their motion to the slow flow, creating smooth gentle waves in front of my sight. That fleeting moment of glance exchange somehow turned my breath unsteady, imprinting dark shadows on his cheekbones. He was looking at me for a bit more than a second with something unreadable in his eyes before turning his head away, and I had to do the same instantly, feeling a thrill washing over my body. It was fucking cliche to feel like that but I had to swallow a lump in my throat not to show Tasha my uncomfortableness. Thank God she was too busy with herself to notice it.

'You know, I'm tired of waiting for you so I'm not in the party mood. Maybe, we'd better go home today?' I told her, snapping out of the trance and probably missing half of Tasha's babbling. The fact that I and Marshall Mathers met glances wasn't that significant but I felt uneasy and afraid to be caught by him again. And judging by the feeling I got from his persona, I knew I wouldn't have been able to hold myself back from looking at him more.

'Oh, okay, there is no one worth it today anyway' she agreed easily to my surprise, getting up from her stool and taking a glance at the man I was thinking about with a smug wicked grin. 'The only one who is, next time will be here without his friends' Tasha looked at me again, giving me a seducing wink. 'Let's go to the dressing room, I'll change'.

'Let's go' I mumbled in relief, following her through the crowd. It was high time to leave, actually, and I decided not to take chances.

The artificial smoke and purple neon lights were grazing my skin on our way, hiding all my thoughts. Some hotshot made an attempt to invite Tasha for a dance but she just giggled, shoving him in the shoulder playfully. Earlier in the night, I hadn't been that delicate, cutting off drunk assholes with a simple but straight refusal, and it worked just fine. Guess, we were really different when it came to men, and that was just another proof of it.

But something about us was the same that particular night. Oh how badly I wanted to look at _him_. Marshall Mathers was left behind us in the booth with his peers and along with the shiver on my spine, I could feel his presence in that big elite Detroit club better than anyone else. The graceful shadows of the dancing strippers on the pols mixed with the sparkly reflections from their bodysuits and the intriguing thought of him somehow made the picture gorgeous for a moment. The music was blasting but I didn't really like the tune. The door of the dressing room opened and I thanked the club's bodyguard for letting me in. The hesitation to turn around and look at him just one more time lingered in my mind for a second.

But I didn't move. The door was closed, and I thought that it was the right thing to do. Marshall was into my friend, and it was better not to succumb to the weird feeling I experienced at that exact moment when his blue eyes met mine.


	2. Closer

Without any single doubt, _he_ was feeling her.

Something was in the way his eyes were watching her body moving graciously at her own pace as she rhythmically danced for him, mesmerizing the sight around in the dimmed dusty purple lights. There was something in that way like a strong lust or a burning desire. Not the unbearable one, there was no sensitivity to it, but he was feeling her.

Marshall was feeling my friend Tasha.

It was just another night like a week before. Same neon purple lights, same smoky atmosphere with dozens of silhouettes, and the same stripper on the pol in the reflection of my drink. This time it was some pinkish cocktail with a cherry on top, a barman's suggestion. His name was Luke and he was trying to get me in his bed. Too bad I was so busy watching the man I'd only seen once before and didn't touch the glass again along with Luke's number on the napkin. Sheesh.

The whole week I didn't have proper sleep. No matter how hard I was trying, I couldn't get the image of Marshall Mathers of my thoughts. Going through the day thinking about him whispering to Tasha's ear some seducing, probably secret words became an obsessive habit as well the image of his profile and relaxed pose. There was something to him I couldn't deny. Something that was making me creating dozens of unrealistic scenarios in my head where we would meet. To go further, however, I didn't even dare.

Tasha wasn't able to shut up about him too. Apparently, I wasn't the only one stunned by Marshall, but the more she spoke, the more money talk I could hear. He was attractive and sexy and rich, and rich, and rich... And very rich. That fact wasn't exactly something that should've concerned her. But it concerned. And so did her boyfriend. Tom shouldn't have known about all of it. And I used to think he was no fool until I saw he was one. He let Tasha lie as much as she wanted and greatly enjoyed it with open arms. All I could do was feel disgusted at the thought.

That night Marshall came alone. I had no doubt he would stick to the promise and he did, occupying the most secure from the eyes booth. Some jeans, a shirt, a leather jacket, the thin chain, and the golden bracelet. I couldn't quite tell if he had a ring but I could imagine him having one. Imagine was the only thing I could do from afar. As well as craving for his glance and fearing it simultaneously. I didn't know even why I came that night. Or I did?

Yes, I did. I couldn't help but came to see him.

Meanwhile, Tasha never missed a moment. Her shift as a waitress was until the sunrise but that made no difference. She was determined to serve only Marshall that night, and when he barely sat down in the booth, she was already there. First near him, then dancing for him, and now comfortably on his lap. From all those sinful things she was letting him, I could see his veiny hand on her thigh softly but confidently moving up to the hem of her waitress uniform. Every movement accompanied by the light smug smirk on his lips as his hand reached the hem finally.

Only to cup her bum.

His touch must have been heaven as she gasped, giggling and putting her hands around his neck, making him chuckle lightly. Tasha already got some paper in her cleavage because he was no greedy about it. Marshall didn't care. She wanted more cocktails? Let it be cocktails. She wanted more fun? Let it be more fun. She could've probably thrown that cash in the air if she wanted to. The difference was that Tasha would watch it fly hungrily, and he wouldn't even bother to look at it. Oh Lord, something was so wrong with watching them like that but I couldn't fight the feeling.

'Why don't you drink? It's been standing here for about an hour'.

I heard the voice ruining the sound of my thoughts, barely audible through the loud music, and turned my head to the source of it. It was a blond-haired guy with green eyes and quite appealing features, barman Luke, to be exact. He was looking at me with a teasing glance from under his eyelashes, wiping the glasses. Luke's problem was in flirting and talking too much. As a barman, he'd seen it all but didn't succeed in getting even close to me. That was the only thing that bothered him for real: being rejected.

'Don't really feel like it. Saving up for later' I answered uninterested with the conversation, sending him a bored look. The unpleasant cocky smirk was still playing on his features.

'You're always like this, aren't you? Acting like a prude, watching others having fun. Aren't you bored of it?' he continued smugly, raising his eyebrow at me playfully, dismissing my reaction, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. The music was blasting loudly in my ears as the last thing I was interested in that night was having my psychological portrait analyzed by some barman I didn't even like. He knew nothing about me, and I wanted it to stay that way.

'Aren't you bored of having this unnecessary talk?' I said indifferently, eyeing Luke up and down briefly and turning my gaze away. 'I've told you I'm not interested. What exactly doesn't click?'

'Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting you watching Eminem with your friend' I heard him snorting arrogantly, and looked at him again, feeling a nervous sensation in my stomach.

'Must be a pleasure. What you, imagining yourself on her spot?'

He mocked me almost evily, a spark of satisfaction plastering on his face. If he hadn't been an asshole, I wouldn't have suppressed a blush on my cheeks from his words. No, I wasn't imagining myself on Tasha's spot. I wouldn't like to sit on Marshall Mathers's lap, craving for money and his attention so eagerly and shamelessly. All I wanted to know what he felt like. What it was like to be close to him. The thought of it was bothering me obsessively but it wasn't Luke's right to know.

'You know, one of the reasons I don't want to spend the night with you is that you never mind your business' I snapped harshly at him, trying to hide my uncomfortableness on the topic. Luke snorted pompously and left me alone again which I couldn't be happier about. And I would've probably come back to my thoughts but all of a sudden felt someone else touching my shoulder carefully.

'Hey, Sierra, haven't you seen Tasha? Couldn't reach her over the phone the whole evening and I just wanted to check if everything is alright'.

The worried mumbling tone was no one else's but Tom's as I turned around to see his wheat-colored hair in a short cut and small nervous smile dancing on his features. The wave of pity and despise washed over me as I realized the meaning of his presence. Tasha's boyfriend came to see her at work while she was sitting on the lap of another man. Fantastic, simply fascinating, and now I had to deal with it.

'Hey, Tom' I greeted him with a friendly tense smile, recalling again that I never liked him that much. He wasn't a bad person but he was indecisive and easy to manipulate, behaving himself like a child, unable to make his own choices, and that was often annoying. Tom was so far from being called a real man that I couldn't even imagine why Tasha had once picked him. And not only once. But 2 years before actually.

'Tasha is working' I added not so confidently, not wanting to sell my friend but also feeling awfully bad about it. I knew I had to at least let Tasha know about Tom's appearance and let them solve that the way they wanted to. Also, it was weird but I caught myself on a thought that I didn't want Marshall to be included in a "mad boyfriend" scene.

'Is she? Where can I find her?' Tom continued completely in the dark about the reason for the hesitation in my voice. It wasn't hard to read his mind and so was doing as I planned to.

'Don't worry, just sit here and order some drink. I'll come to find her' I gave him a reassuring small smile, standing up from my stool and nodding at the bar. Some sort of suspicion appeared on Tom's face but only for a moment.

'Okay, thanks, tell her I'll be waiting right here'.

I had to give Tom one more convincing glance and send a glare at Luke to pour a drink for him. Luke mouthed "You owe me" soundlessly, walking up to Tom and capturing his whole attention. I knew that Luke's help wasn't a good thing for me but I had no choice if I wanted to get to Tasha earlier than her boyfriend, so I let out a sigh and nodded at him.

I went through the dancing to the music crowd of people, gathering my thoughts. The projectors were blinding my sight from time to time, moving bodies getting a hold of me, but all I had to do was just walk up to that far corner booth to have a word with Tasha and warn her about Tom. The plan was actually straight and simple with no difficulties involved. The only problem was that she wasn't alone there, and it meant that I had to see Marshall way _closer_ than I could've before. And as much as exciting that thought felt, there was something nervous in my chest for having to face him.

I reached the booth fast enough not to let my heartbeat raise too much, seeing Tasha sitting on Marshall's lap just like it was from the distance. She was brushing his beard seductively with the touch of her fingers, telling him something actively. He was listening almost lazily in the dim lights of the booth, not too involved in the conversation but not fully distracted either. His hands did their own thing, enjoying the position, drawing circles along my friend's thigh. There were no interested looks around to observe them as it was just one of the customs of the night and the club was already too dark for anyone who'd liked to. I didn't want to intrude either, but perhaps, that particular night I had to.

'Sorry for disturbing'.

I pronounced just loud enough for them to hear over the music and my tone came out serious and somehow polite as I suppressed an irritated note to it. I was afraid I had to repeat it just in case they didn't catch it but it appeared to be unnecessary. In a moment, they turned their heads in my direction and I had their full attention.

Luckily or unfortunately.

'What's wrong, Sierra? I'm busy'.

Tasha's voice came out irritated as she hissed through the smile she was covering her annoyance with, spotting me, and nodded in the opposite direction to make me go away. I was about to give her a surprised look in response but that's when I felt _his_ glance turning to me even without looking at him. It was hard to express but my body tensed drastically, and I somehow lost the effect Tasha's rude words had on me.

'I wouldn't come if it wasn't urgent' I answered calmly no matter how hard it was to do so. From my side glance, I could see his eyes starting their torturous journey of observing me attentively, and I wanted, I badly wanted him to look.

'But someone important came to see you and you should sort it out' I pressed on the last part confidently, trying to ignore his glance but then I felt it going down my body slowly, and the heat run over my skin. Marshall was too distracting to be there, too shameless with his eyes, and I wished I could send a gaze at him without being scared of it. But no, I forgot what I was doing.

'Can you just sort it out yourself?' Tasha snorted at me not so friendly as I felt extremely embarrassed at the situation I was in. Marshall probably thought that I was some annoying and obnoxious friend who didn't know how to mind her business.

But just as I felt my answer stuck in my throat from not knowing what to do, I heard the velvet low tone speaking calmly:

'Don't put your friend in such a position, go deal with it. I'll wait for you here, not a problem'.

The sound of his voice touched my ears, sending a pleasurable shiver sensation down my spine, and I couldn't believe what I heard. From all of the things in the world, for some reason, this man decided to help me out, despite being absolutely uninterested in the situation. He wasn't talking to me but the single sound of his tone was enough to make me feel something bigger inside of my chest. I didn't know what made him say that but I was grateful he did, and that was one of the reasons why I couldn't help but bit my lip awaiting.

'I don't think it's so important' Tasha let out an awkward nervous laugh, probably not having the courage to say that she didn't like his words. There was something close to grimace on her face, and I saw Marshall chuckle weakly. The only thing I wished it didn't look so intensely attractive.

'Judging by your friend's words, it is' he answered simply cashmere softly, turning his head to meet me watching him. Something amusing, absolutely delicious was in the tricky glance of his blue eyes, and I held it honorably, for whatever long seconds he wanted. Marshall knew he was helping me get out of the awkward situation, and perhaps, that was the reason for that glance. It ended just as soon as it started, just like the first time. But somehow I remembered the teasing undertone in his expression a little too vividly.

'Okay, I'll go and I promise to be fast' Tasha gave him a full glossy grin and a promising expression, leaving a lustful kiss on his cheek and getting up from his lap.

If I could, I would've turned away not to see it. And maybe, that was written on my face because when we were about to turn around and go away, I caught Marshall's lips forming a small mocking smirk as our glances grazed each other briefly again. He caught me looking and he caught me not liking the sight. For whatever reason, it captured his attention for a moment and I couldn't get over the realization of it the whole road back to the bar. Oh fuck, I thought.

After his glance, there was no single way out of it.

Tasha appeared to be not that nervous or embarrassed to see Tom sitting on the barstool I left him at. More so, she was annoyed, deeply irritated to see her boyfriend distracting her from work, as she so kindly said in the harsh tone, talking to Tom. I couldn't quite handle seeing that act of hypocrisy right in front of my sight so all I did was sat at the furthest corner of the bar, trying to distract myself with a senseless talk with Luke. I didn't really pay attention to his bullshit stories but I owed him now so that was more like a gesture of duty. Something was preventing me from going home just yet.

The time was slipping away, dictated by the movements of the strippers on the poles and the drinks at the bar, and I couldn't see Marshall's booth from my place anymore. After talking to Tom and reassuring him that everything was fine, Tasha didn't bother to waste more time and came back to Marshall just as fast as Tom's figure disappeared from the sight. So, it wasn't to my surprise, when later in the night I caught Tasha walking up to me with the same grin on her face that she'd gotten just a week earlier, meeting Marshall Mathers. The only difference was the greedy excitement dancing in her eyes and smugness in her grin.

'Guess what?'

She asked me cunningly, appearing right next to the stool I was sitting on. Tasha's lipstick was already a bit smudged, eyes glistening with blind happiness, and I suspected that asking her about the details would've gotten me nowhere good. To be real, I already knew the answer.

'What?' I asked anyway, feeling something inside me twisting. I wasn't sure even why I had that kind of reaction. It was just a man I'd seen once before. The man I didn't even know. And still, how could I get out of my head the image of his blue eyes and manly features?

'We are going to his place, he's waiting in the car'.

Tasha wiggled her eyebrows at me winningly, and I felt an urge to stop whatever she wanted to say further. It was the most logical outcome from all of this, and I wondered if that meant that I would've never seen him again. Because I really wanted to see him more. That was the thing that interested me the most.

'And why are you still here?' I asked not so in a supportive tone, forgetting to suppress the feeling I had inside. To be fair, whatever Tasha was doing shouldn't have bothered me. It all shouldn't have been my business. But somehow it wasn't that easy when it was connected to Marshall. It just wasn't. For whatever reason.

'I have to call Tom and say the goodbyes until tomorrow' she explained simply and nonchalantly as if it was absolutely obvious. 'I don't know when I'll be back home, right?' she winked at me playfully and I honestly felt a strike of contempt inside of me. Yes, she was my friend. But that was too much for a normal friendship.

'I think I'd better go too then' I got up from my spot abruptly, feeling my patience coming to the edge. I couldn't hear Tasha's words anymore, and all I saw was her confused glance before storming out of the club. The night seemed to be still young but I defined it as being over for me, I just wasn't in a mood to stay anymore.

The anger for being so touched by the stupidity of the situation made me inhale the fresh air of the night street deeply, trying to gather my thoughts and brush away the wrong feeling of defeat. It all seemed like a joke. A bad, cheap comedy joke that I accidentally became a part of. I had to agree with a thought to forget about the scene, about the glance, about the man.

But...

'So, where is your friend, girl?'

The already familiar low soft tone reached my skin, mixing with the cool night wind and bringing the feathery goosebumps to my body. I already knew who it was when I saw the Benz parked near the club a few steps away from me and the opened window on the backseat that I didn't spot at first revealed me the owner. A teasing half-smirk that I remembered so brightly was on his lips and I met the glance of his blue magnetizing eyes.

'She's saying goodbyes to her boyfriend'.

I answered bluntly, staring back at Marshall and stereotypically feeling my knees getting weak, refusing to believe I was actually experiencing it. I never knew I could be so helpless in front of someone, I never knew I could desire someone's glance so much. But I did and he was that exact "someone". By chance being on that club parking spot, by chance asking me for my friend.

'That's what I thought of' he grinned to himself, something arrogant slipping to his features. As if he was acquainted with the scenario way too good to be surprised. And I bet I wasn't the first friend he was asking that question but still, I was glad he was.

'And you?'

He added casually, almost unnecessary, looking at me attentively. A cunning spark appearing in his glance so attractingly, dragging me down with it so slyly and unapologetically that I couldn't even stand still.

'And I just go home. The party is over for tonight' I said simply under his eyes, and never regretted a moment I held his gaze. It was just way too appealing.

'Then have a good night' Marshall told me seriously this time, glance not leaving mine. In the darkness of the night, in front of him, I somehow felt naked.

'Thank you' I nodded numbly from under my eyelashes as he turned his eyes away from me. I turned around to go too, all of a sudden realizing that I forgot to wish him the same back. But maybe, he really didn't need my wishes.

I made my way down the road as I lived just a few blocks away and before going around the corner, I sent my glance to the black Benz once more. This time I saw Tasha's figure changed into her own clothes reaching the car and the door of the backseat opening to let her in. Watching the Benz driving off from the club smoothly, I wondered if he would've let Tasha stay with him at least for more than one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you😏 "As for me, I'm a Kim Jong-Un of pimps, hon". Do we get that vibe or we don't? How are we feeling about bearded Marshall here?
> 
> We are slowly but surely moving forward. Marshall and Sierra talked for a bit. Excited to continue and show you what I prepared👀
> 
> Anyway, please, leave a like or comment to express your opinion on the chapter and encourage me to continue, post frequently. Much love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first chapter! How do we feel about it? Do we continue it? I had fun writing it in between my other fics so I hope you liked it🙈
> 
> Anyway, please, leave a like or comment to express your opinion on the chapter and encourage me to continue, post frequently. I would really appreciate the feedback since it's the beginning. Much love❤️


End file.
